


the last night of the world

by melanoradrood



Series: Universes Made Just For You And I [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Ficlet Collection, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: twice, jyn has escaped the death star, with cassian by her side. she's not sure they'll escape it a third time.





	the last night of the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imsfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/gifts).



> AU: Canon Compliant Post Scarif  
> Word Count: 1565  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Angst  
> Prompt: Kiss on a falling tear, in secrecy, because the world is ending, and because the world is saved, by imsfire2

Her memories are still a jumbled mess, climbing up the tower in the Citadel, pulling out the plans, shooting at the man in white, climbing around and down when he destroyed the antenna - she remembers running across the beach, an entire fleet of stormtroopers behind them - a jumbled mess, but she’s still alive, still breathing, and that... that’s something. That’s really something.

She doesn’t try to cling to any other thoughts, save to know that Bodhi is alive, because he flew the shuttle, and Kay is dead, because he sacrificed himself so they could get the records. She knows that Cassian was on the shuttle beside her, and knows that they had transmitted the plans when they hadn’t thought they would escape the destruction...

She gives up, because the drugs are that strong, because they’re putting her into a bacta tank, and then...

By the time she’s fully conscious, she’s in a room that’s very quiet, and the bed beside hers has Cassian in it. Jyn smiles when she sees him, sees that he’s still alive, sleeping peacefully...

They’re alive, they made it off of Scarif, and they had the plans. Whatever the galaxy threw at them next, they could handle it.

Until they couldn’t.

The announcement comes over the comms, and there’s a horrible feeling of sudden loss, of lack of control, hearing that the Death Star has arrived. No wonder there’s no one beside them when they woke up, no wonder it’s so quiet... she imagines that anyone on the base was either fighting, or watching and waiting to see them be destroyed.

The first time was skill, escaping the Death Star on Jedha. The second time was luck, escaping the Death Star on Scarif. She doesn’t think they’ll be able to do it a third time, on Yavin IV.

“Cassian?” she asks, and her voice is hoarse, but he had shifted a little at the sound of the comm. His eyes don’t open, but if they’re about to die, she won’t do it just out of reach of him. Not when they made it this far. They had faced everything else together, so why not this?

“Wake up, bantha brains,” she calls out, and she looks for something to grab, but there’s nothing, so instead, she starts looking at what’s attached to her. There’s wires and cords, and they’re probably important, but the Death Star is here, so what does it matter, anyways?

Ripping everything off of her hurts, because some of it’s in her skin and wow there’s blood, but there’s a sheet to wrap around it, and some things were sticky, but this is nothing new. Climbing out of the bed makes everything hurt, but she’s more stiff than anything else. Taking a few steps... well, she makes it, half falling forward, and she lowers the rail before climbing up into the bed beside Cassian. 

He shifts over a little, unconsciously, and it’s perfect, because they’re both slight enough that she can jerk the rail back over, and slide under the sheets beside him.

“Wake up!” she insists again, and okay she probably shouldn’t do this, but end of the world and all that. “You don’t get to sleep through the end of the planet, dammit.”

Cassian groans, and that’s enough... that will have to be enough.

“Are we dead?”

Jyn can’t help it... she laughs. She laughs, because they’re not, but they’re about to be, and she - she breaks into tears, then, because they survived, because they made it, because they did it, but it was apparently too late, because the Death Star had arrived, and they...

They were going to wake up just in time to die.

The tears are running down her cheeks and as she turns her head into the pillow, she realizes that Cassian’s eyes are open, and he’s looking at her, concern on his face. He’s not trying to sit up, and that’s okay, because he definitely took a few harder beatings than she did, but he’s here, and he’s-

He’s pulling her to him, and the bed is small as it is, but he’s wrapping an arm around her, and she’s so glad for the bacta because they should be dead, but it’s enough for now to just have him hold her... it’s going to have to be enough, because it’s all they have.

“The Death Star is here,” she says, and a look of realization hits Cassian.

There’s no way they can run, can fight. Jyn had only just made it to this bed... they’re trapped, have to wait, with no way of knowing what’s going on out there... They just have to wait, to see if they die, or to see if they live.

“The plans, did we get the plans?” he asks, and she nods. They had the plans, so all hope wasn’t lost... but it was a one in a million shot. Who could even make that?

“Then there’s nothing more we can do,” he murmurs, and he looks antsy at that, but they’re both hopped up on painkillers, so they can’t exactly work off any energy, just grip at each other, holding on tight, squeezing where their hands settle.

“So now we just wait,” she says, and another tear slides down her cheek, landing onto the pillows.

“No,” he murmurs, and she doesn’t understand, because that’s the only choice, but then he’s moving closer, his nose brushing against hers, and all she can see is his eyes. She could pull away but doesn’t, instead caught, even her breath locked in her throat. “No, now, we live.”

His lips press to hers, and she’s - she’s kissing him back, because they could die at any second, and she’s not going to die without kissing him back. There hadn’t been time before, never enough time, but now, they have all the time in the world - the rest of their lives - and she wasn’t wasting a second of it. 

Jyn kisses him back because this is theirs, this is their last moments in the galaxy, the world was ending outside of these doors, and they were in here, in secret, savoring every last second of it.

It’s only when they need breath that they pull away, and there’s tears in her eyes again, because it wasn’t enough. She wants a future, wants more than this, and she has never really survived beyond the now, but  _now_ , she wants more, wants to learn him, to know him, to understand him... it’s not enough, never enough, and Jyn is sick of constantly being pressed for time.

“I wish I could have known you more,” she whispers, and it doesn’t say enough, doesn’t explain enough, but he gets it. She knows he does.

His lips press to her cheek, to her tears, and then to her fingers, as he pulls her hand up between them, and she watches him kiss each finger tip, before wrapping her hand up in his.

“We will,” he promises, and she wants him to be right, wants there to be more time... “We’ll spent the rest of her lives learning each other... whether it’s only a few more minutes, or decades.”

She doesn’t have decades - Jyn knows that, knows that she won’t live through this war, but that’s okay... that’s okay, because right now, she’s the happiest she has been in a long time, even if she does wish she could have more moments like this.

“Kiss me again?”

He kisses her in between every other breath, and they hold one another, cling to one another. Eventually, she feels strong enough to shift better into his arms, and he’s awake enough to cling to her, and she wishes she still had the painkillers running through her, because she aches all over, but Jyn doesn’t want to miss a second of this.

They’re just dozing off when the door opens, and they both look up, look towarsd the doctor. The doctor seems surprised they’re awake, and then looks at them in the same bed.

“Did we win?” Cassian asks, and Jyn... Jyn hopes...

“The Death Star was destroyed over an hour ago,” the doctor says, and then comes to them, grabbing Jyn’s arm, still roughly wrapped in the sheet. “What did you do to yourself?”

“I thought we were dying!” she says, and she - Cassian is smiling into her hair, because they’re alive, they’re still alive, and she - she turns her head up to look at him, ignoring the doctor, and he’s kissing her again, soft and sweet. Kissing her because the world is saved, because they have that time now, a future together.

“Have dinner with me?” he asks, and she smiles, because she doesn’t really have a choice, does she?

“I think we’ll be sharing this room for at least a week, Cassian. You’re going to have to eat dinner with me.”

“After this. After we’re out of here, have dinner with me, spend the night with me. We’re not wasting time, Jyn.”

The doctor is still in the room, fussing over the wires and cables, and Jyn knows she’s going to have to shift back into her bed, but that’s okay - she’s holding Cassian’s hand now, and she will again soon.

“Only if you promise to kiss me again.”

He does. A thousand times over again, he does.


End file.
